


Anyone You Want

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Multi, Reader fic - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Heath decides to let you choose anyone you'd like to join the two of you in the bedroom. He wasn't expecting you'd choose one of his closest friends, Dom.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t wait to get this off you.” Heath slid his hands down your waist and gave your ass a healthy squeeze through your dress.

“You literally just zipped it up five seconds ago,” you said, rolling your eyes.

He shrugged. “I prefer you naked.”

You gave him a once-over. The suit wasn’t bad, but the garish red shirt he was wearing under his sports jacket actually made you ill. It had little tiny fish all over it. 

“Ditto,” you replied, grimacing, and he flipped you off. You blew him a kiss.

The group was in Vegas for the weekend, and everyone (except Heath) had dressed appropriately in semi-formal wear for the night. You were loving the way your emerald green dress fit- tight to your body, stopping at mid thigh, the neckline so low it was almost obscene. Almost.

You adjusted the straps and stepped in to your heels, grabbing your bag. You’d splurged and gotten your hair and make-up done at a salon, so you only had to touch up your lipstick before you stood in front of Heath. “I’m ready.”

Heath’s eyes drifted down to your cleavage, down your toned legs, and then back up to your dark, dark lips. His eyes narrowed in the way that had become very familiar over the last four months, and he stood up taller, running a hand over his beard.

You and Heath weren’t dating, but had maintained a very regular physical relationship since the night you’d met. The sex was incredible, so mind-numbingly satisfying that you couldn’t go more than a few days without it. And neither could he.

You also got along great outside the bedroom, and that’s why he’d invited you to Vegas with the rest of the group. You were as close to Andrea as ever, but you’d gotten to know the others better too. And you truly liked them- well, most of them- a lot. 

Tonight you were all skipping the trashy dive bars for a night at the Venetian. YouTube was hosting a party somewhere in the hotel, but honestly, no one really gave a shit. The Venetian was a spectacle in itself.

You swallowed as Heath crossed his arms, his hard gaze making you lower your eyes to the ground. It was incredible that with just a look he could flip a switch in you, turning on a woman that you didn’t think was inside you at all. 

He walked to you and lifted your chin. “You’ve been a very good girl this week, and you’ve dressed up so nice for me tonight.”

You fluttered your lashes and bit your lip, blushing at the praise. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“And since you’ve been such a good girl, I have a little treat for you. One I’ve been thinking about for a couple of weeks.” Heath cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over your lips.

You waited for him to speak, anticipation pooling in your gut. You guys hadn’t talked about venturing into this territory this weekend, but in a new city, it was even more exciting.

“Tonight, Daddy’s going to let you choose anyone you want to come back and play with us.” 

Your eyes widened. This was something you two hadn’t done, although you’d joked about it a couple of times. But now, with the very real possibility looming, you had to make a decision. 

Heath waited for your consent, like he always did when he tried something new. He brushed the hair off your shoulder and kissed your neck, giving you time.

It didn’t take very long for you to decide.

“Anyone I want, Daddy?” you asked, injecting a health dose of awe into your voice. Heath knew that was your way of saying,  _yes, let’s do this_.

“Anyone you want, babygirl,” Heath replied, smiling at you warmly. “Have fun tonight, and see who catches your eye.”

You nodded shyly, and he took your hand, flipping off the lights and leading you out of the room.

The city of Las Vegas was a veritable buffet of potential playmates, and you were already ready to start.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You swiveled in your bar stool so you had a view of the lounge. It was incredibly posh- sleek lines, black leather, a wall of windows with a view of the fountains. It was also full of people. 

You crossed your legs and took a sip of a succulent pinot noir. You rarely drank, but when you did, a nice red was just the ticket. Your eyes scanned the lounge’s patrons, an interesting mix of bachelorettes and their hangers-on, wealthy businessmen, and Japanese tourists. No one caught your eye, but you had time. And you were going to the nightclub after this.

You’d headed into the hotel after the group took countless selfies, blowing up Instagram with the fifty versions of the same picture from different angles. As expected, the Youtube party was sort of lame, and you all only spent an hour or so making an appearance before you went off to explore different parts of the hotel. A big group went to the casino, including Heath. Before you parted, he pulled you close.

“Take your time. Have fun, babygirl,” he whispered in your ear.  He kissed you before giving you a wink and following the rest of the group towards The Doge’s Palace.

You had opted to save your money and get a drink. Other people had joined you: Carly, Erin, and their boyfriends, Gabbie, and a few other people you didn’t know as well. They had been super welcoming, but you felt like you needed to escape, especially since you had a job to do. 

You enjoyed the feeling of the wine loosening you up. You closed your eyes and savored the taste. You think you might have actually moaned a little. This really was a damn fine pinot. 

“That good, huh?” A male voice asked, chuckling.

You opened your eyes, your cheeks reddening a bit at being caught. 

“I’ve been there- I’m a wine drinker myself,” he said. “Needed something a little stronger tonight, though.” He held up a glass of bourbon to you, and you clinked glasses. You remembered him from dinner, but hadn’t really gotten a chance to meet him. Kian and JC tended to monopolize people like that.

“I’m Dom,” he began, holding out his hand for you to shake. You did, and he nodded towards the stool beside you. “May I join you?”

“Of course,” you answered, smiling. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“I know- Heath has told me a lot about you,” Dom said, his sly grin letting you know  _exactly_  what Heath had told him.

“All bad things, I hope,” you replied casually, and he laughed, shaking his head. 

“On the contrary- he said you’re actually a very  _good_  girl.” He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. 

You would have to talk to Heath about over-sharing.

“Oh, wow,” you said, looking at your wrist like there was a watch there. “Looks like it’s time to change the subject.”

“A wine drinker  _and_  a comedian? Be still my heart,” Dom sighed dramatically, clutching his chest.

It was your turn to laugh, and the conversation turned towards more tame topics. He was incredibly good-natured and funny as hell, and you were enjoying yourself immensely.

He was also a  _snack_.

Unlike Heath, he’d dressed for the occasion, the fit of his black suit impeccable, the white shirt crisp underneath. He could also pull off suspenders, which was not easy.

He was slight but muscular, with a head of thick dark hair and boyish good looks. While Heath exuded power and control, Dom was easy-going, flexible. Pleasant.

You finished your wine and leaned forward to signal the bartender. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dom steal a glance at your breasts, which were nearly spilling out of your dress. 

You had another glass of wine, enjoying it even more than the first since you knew it would be your last of the night. You were a little buzzed, just enough to get rid of only the most obstructive inhibitions.

Dom was on his second bourbon and was less cautious now about looking at your body, and you played it up, leaning forward to touch his arm when he made you laugh, crossing your legs so your dress rode dangerously up your thigh. 

You weren’t sure when you decided Dom was the one- maybe it had been when he took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and stretching, the fabric pulling across his pectorals. Maybe it had been when he downed his glass of bourbon and licked his lips, and you wondered how they would taste. Or maybe it had been subconscious, some time during your conversation, when he’d smiled at you so handsomely.

In any case, you were absolutely certain. There was just the matter of sealing the deal.

Heath and the others showed up a while later, and you smiled at Heath as he approached.

“You ready to go to the club?” Heath asked, placing a hand on your thigh. Dom noticed and drew back a bit, his eyes flicking from you to Heath.

“I just have to visit the restroom, and then I’ll be ready,” you answered. You slid off the stool, pausing to lightly grip Dom’s bicep. 

“You’re coming too, right?” you asked Dom softly, making use of the bedroom eyes that you usually reserved for your encounters with Heath.

“For sure,” he said, his voice slipping into a lower register. His eyes were trained on your lips.

“Good.” You squeezed his arm lightly before walking away. You grinned. This was too easy.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t as easy as you had thought.

You realized after stepping three feet into the club that you didn’t want to be there. It wasn’t any hotter, louder, or darker than the club in LA where you’d gone with Heath on the night you’d met, but tonight you found it oppressive, rather than exciting.

The rest of the group had disappeared, melting into the crowd on the dance floor. You had a death grip on Heath’s bicep so you didn’t lose him, and you desperately wish you were back at the lounge, where you could actually breathe. 

Heath felt your nails digging into his arm and he looked down at you, raising an eyebrow.

You had hoped for a slow reveal, maybe getting a few more drinks in him before you told him about Dom. You knew it was going to be a tough sell. Dom was a close friend, not some beautiful stranger you’d plucked from the dance floor. But you didn’t want to stay in this place another minute, so you’d have to spill the beans sooner rather than later.

“We need to talk…Daddy,” you said, right into his ear so he could hear. You looked right into his eyes, keeping your face serious so he knew you meant business.

He lead you towards the bar, which was as far away from the speakers as possible but only slightly less loud than where you’d just been. Miraculously, there was an open chair and he sat down and pulled you into his lap.

“You okay, babygirl?” He yelled into your ear, making you wince. This wasn’t going to work. 

You pulled out your phone, looking at him significantly before typing a message into your notes.

 _I’ve picked out my reward_.

You showed him the screen. He looked surprised briefly- maybe even a bit nervous?- before he nodded, motioning with his hand for you to continue.

 _I want Dom_.

He read what you’d written. His eyes widened and he looked back from you to the screen, shocked, like you’d just typed out that you enjoyed committing arson in your spare time.

He took the phone and typed something, gritting his teeth.

 _Are you fucking serious_?

You nodded, biting your lip and smiling shyly, trying to siphon off some of his anger.

He shook his head.  _Out of everyone in this entire city, you chose one of my closest friends_?

Out of all of the ways of communicating, this had to be the best for this conversation. How mad could he get? What would he do, slam his thumbs down faster on the screen?

It was your turn to take the phone _. You said **anyone** , Daddy_.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. You nuzzled into his neck, kissing him lightly. You felt him relax a bit.

 _Please, Daddy. I like him_.  _We’ll have fun_.

He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. It was ultimately his decision, but you had three things going for you. 

One: he’d recently told you a story about how he and Zane fucked a porn star together, so he couldn’t use the excuse that he didn’t fuck around with friends. 

Two: Heath was a risk taker, in the bedroom and out. This was a challenge, and to back down would mean he lost some of his Daddy credentials.

Three: he had said  _anyone_. 

He finally looked at you, and you ran a hand through his hair and pulled him close so that his face was in your chest. Nothing like a little motivation, right?

He took the phone from you. He typed a message and looked at it in disbelief before showing you.

 _Fine. But he’s not gonna do it_.

You grinned and winked. 

 _Watch me_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Come to the bar_. _I owe you birthday shots_.

Heath sent Dom the text and put his phone back in his pocket. You could tell he was uncomfortable, even though you knew there was definitely a good time for him in store.

You slid a hand under the collar of his shirt and nipped at his ear lobe. 

_Thank you, Daddy._

You typed one last message into your phone _. Going to the bathroom to freshen up. Don’t take the shots until I’m back._

You pushed through the crowd, finding the restroom easily. There were women everywhere, but you managed to find a stall and then get a space in front of the mirror. Your make-up had held up surprising well, but you touched up your eyes and lips anyway. You adjusted your breasts, spraying the slightest bit of perfume on your cleavage. You ran a hand through your hair. You smirked at your reflection. Game on.

When you made it back to the bar, Dom was sitting in the chair next to Heath. He looked even better than before. His hair was messy and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit, like he’d just been ravished.

You smiled at him, putting a a hand on the back of his chair and leaning down to speak in his ear. You were thankful that the song playing was a bit more muted than the others.

“I heard we owe you some birthday shots, since Heath is a bad friend and missed your party.” You rested your other hand on his chest, letting your breath ghost against his neck. “Pick your poison.”

“I wouldn’t say no to tequila.” You could tell he was trying not to look at your body, acutely aware that Heath was sitting right next to him. 

Hopefully the tequila would solve that problem.

“Coming right up.” You stood up slowly and winked before heading to the bar. You ordered three shots of tequila, and since you were so close to the bar, one of the bartenders brought a tray with the shots, limes, and salt right to where the boys were seated.

“Two for you, and one for Heath.” You grinned at Dom. “But since you’re the birthday boy, you’ll get yours first. In the traditional way, of course.”

There was no table and no other chair for you, which actually was perfect for your purposes. You sat on the edge of Dom’s chair, and he moved to accommodate you so you were pressed up against his side. You saw him glance quickly at Heath, who couldn’t help but be amused at how bold you were. 

You held the tray in your lap and sprinkled some salt on the dip of your collarbone, and took a shot in one hand and a lime in the other.

“Shot number one.” You leaned forward, offering up the salt on your chest. 

He looked at Heath again, and you saw Heath give him the smallest nod.

Dom turned back to you, and you raised your eyebrow, challenging him to take the shot.

You felt the warm swipe of his tongue lick the salt off your body, and you held the glass to his lips, pouring the tequila into his mouth. You offered him the lime and he took it gratefully, the citrus cutting the the burn of the liquor.

“Good boy,” you praised. “You took that like a champ.”

You shifted so that you could reach Heath in the other chair, and you ended up in Dom’s lap. You pretended you were trying to get into a comfortable position, which gave you a great excuse to rub your ass against Dom’s dick. 

You offered Heath his shot in the same way before turning back to Dom. He was getting more comfortable, his gaze less anxious and more predatory. You didn’t think he had caught on yet, but he would, soon.

“We’re friends now, right?” you asked Dom innocently, dipping your pinky in the last shot and rubbing the tequila on your lips. 

“You drink wine, tell terrible jokes, and buy me tequila shots- of course we’re friends,” he answered, his arm wrapping around you, his hand settling on your waist.

You titled your head back and sprinkled the salt on your lips, and you could feel it cling perfectly. You noticed his eyes widen as he realized what you were doing.

“Second birthday shot.” You smiled and leaned forward until your lips were centimeters from his. He hesitated, and you looked him straight in the eye. 

“Go ahead- it’s fine,” you whispered.

He closed the distance between you, kissing the salt off your lips, using his tongue to catch what he’d missed. When you parted you held the glass to his lips, and he didn’t break eye contact with you as he swallowed. He took the lime from you, and when he was finished, you cupped his cheek in your hand, using your thumb to brush some stray salt off the corner of his mouth. 

“Happy belated birthday, new friend.” You gave the tray to Heath and slid off his lap slowly, still facing him, and held out your hands. “May I have the honor of dancing with the birthday boy?”

“She’s a very good dancer,” Heath said. You knew he was trying to let Dom know it was okay, and you loved him for it.

Dom took your hand and stood up, and you offered your other hand to Heath. He took it, abandoning the tray on the chair. 

You lead them to the dance floor, and you pressed close to Dom, rolling your body to the music. You knew Heath was right behind you, and you saw Dom look over your shoulder. You knew Dom had figured out the master plan, and this was the deciding moment. The moment when Dom determined whether or not his friendship with Heath was the type that allowed them to move forward into this new territory.

His decision was clear when he held your waist and started to move with you. You felt Heath press against your back and grip your hips, and then you had four big hands on you, two larger bodies holding you in place. You could feel Heath’s cock on your ass, and his breath on your neck, and Dom’s hard chest solid against your breasts. 

The three of you danced for a long time, and you marveled at how in sync you were. It was like it had been rehearsed, so smooth and sexy that it was intoxicating. The energy blazed between the places where your bodies were connected. You felt Dom harden against your front, and you kissed him just as Heath started to suck bruises onto the back of your neck. 

When the song changed, you stood on your tip toes and hoped Dom could hear you.

“Come back with us.”

You slid out from between them and stepped off the dance floor, and Heath moved to stand next to you. You once again held out your hand to Dom, and he looked from you, to Heath, and back to you. Desire was rolling off you in waves, and you implored him with your eyes, biting your lip in anticipation.

He took your hand. And soon, the three of you were striding towards the exit, adrenaline and arousal rushing through your veins as you imagined what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

You linked your arm through Dom’s and let him guide you through the crowds on the sidewalk towards the hotel. Heath was following close behind, and you shot a grateful glance at him. He really was the best fuck buddy you could have asked for.

You were afraid that Dom was going to change his mind between the club and the hotel, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, on its way to your floor, Dom pulled you tight against him and kissed you.

His kiss was different than Heath’s- a bit more gentle, with less tongue- but his lips were hot and wet and he tasted so fucking good, the spicy tang of tequila still on his breath. 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to your floor, you exited quickly. Instead of watching you continue to stumble in your heels, Heath picked you up bridal style and carried you the rest of the way to the room. You giggled as Heath motioned for Dom to fish the hotel key card out of his pants pocket, and Dom rolled his eyes, grimacing slightly as he dug his hand in and was dangerously close to touching Heath’s dick. You hoped he’d get over that soon, because you had way more naughty things in mind for the evening.

When the hotel door clicked behind you all, Heath put you down and kissed you, his fingers going right for the zipper on your dress. He tugged it down and you kicked off your heels, and soon you were standing in front of two very handsome men in very expensive, black La Perla undergarments. Their eyes raked over you, and you were glad you had splurged on the delicate, lacy strapless bra that pushed up your breasts enticingly. And you couldn’t wait for them to see your ass in these panties.

When neither of them made a move, you realized that you were going to have to take the lead. And actually, that suited you just fine.

“Shirt off, now,” you said to Heath, scrunching your nose. “It’s hideous.”

Dom snorted and Heath shook his head, but he obliged you, shrugging off his blazer and starting to unbutton his shirt. “I came out to have a good time, and honestly I’m feeling a little attacked right now.”

You grinned. “Too bad, baby.”

You turned to Dom and kissed him lightly, helping him unbutton his shirt. When you could slide your hands underneath, you were pleased at how good he felt. He wasn’t as big as Heath, but he was all muscle, sinewy and lean. 

You stepped back and noticed that Heath was starting on his belt buckle. 

“No,” you said firmly, and he paused, looking up at you in confusion.

“Let him do that,” you ordered, nodding to Dom.

They hesitated, turning to look at each other. You could see they were attempting to communicate telepathically, asking and answering questions with their eyes.  _No, this doesn’t make us gay. No, neither of us is going to be the girl. There’s already a girl here, dumbass. No, **my**  dick is bigger, and I’ll prove it._

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?” Dom asked. It was mostly a joke, but you could tell he was looking for reassurance.

“Of course,” you answered, smiling warmly at him. And you meant it. You had no intention of sharing the joys of this escapade with  _anyone_.

Dom took a deep breath and shuffled over to Heath. “The things we do for pussy, huh?” He gave Heath a wink, and you knew that things would be smooth from now on.

Dom’s fingers worked on Heath’s buckle, and when he’d undone it, you gave him an encouraging nod. “Now, his pants.”

You’d expected more awkward fumbling and laughing at first, but both of them had serious, heated expressions. You gave yourself an internal high-five. You had chosen well.

Heath’s pants slid to the floor, and he stepped out of them. Both of them looked to you for further instruction, and you smirked. Fuck CEO-  _this_  was the best position out there.

“Have you never undressed someone before? I think you guys can figure out the rest,” you said, raising an eyebrow. You crossed your arms and looked at them expectantly.

Heath licked his lips and sat down on the bed, pulling Dom closer by a belt loop. He pushed off Dom’s shirt and then started on the pants, and you were actually kind of sad to know that those expertly tailored trousers would soon be crumpled on the floor.

But only a little sad.

Soon they were both in nothing but their briefs, half-hard and slightly confused at how not-disgusted they were at seeing each other’s semis.

“Good boys,” you praised, and you reached behind you to unclasp your bra, tossing it to the floor. They looked at you with rapt attention, their gazes flicking between your breasts and the evil gleam in your eyes.

You hopped onto the bed and straddled Heath’s thighs. “How about a quick warm-up?” You wrapped your arms around Heath’s neck, but before you kissed him you turned to Dom. “Kiss my neck.”

The boys weren’t stupid, and they definitely were experienced in bed. They just needed a little push to get started.

Heath’s hands slid up your thighs as he puts his lips on yours, and Dom brushed your hair to the side, gripped your hips, and started pressing soft kisses on your neck and behind your ear. This was your absolutely favorite place to be kissed, and between that and Heath’s hands starting to massage your breasts, you were well on your way to getting wet as fuck.

You stayed sandwiched between them for awhile, reveling in the feeling of two hard bodies pressed against you. Heath’s kisses got increasingly more urgent, and Dom started to get a bit rougher, leaving a particularly nice mark on the juncture between your shoulder and neck.

You could feel Heath hard beneath you, pressing into your clit, and Dom hard behind you, the wet tip of his cock soaking through your panties onto your ass as he rubbed against you. You moaned softly into Heath’s mouth, and he bit your lip playfully, his hands grabbing a handful of ass and squeezing tight. 

When you broke for air, your lips were red and swollen, and you were dripping onto Heath’s lap. The warm-up was definitely over.

You climbed off Heath’s thighs and removed your panties, and the boys looked at you hungrily, both of their cocks tenting their Calvins.

“Underwear, off,” you ordered. They didn’t even hesitate this time. 

The boys got out of their underwear in record time, and you were so proud. There they were, cocks out, hard and red and wet, and they weren’t even batting an eye. With a little training, you thought you could get these boys to venture further out of their comfort zone than they had ever been.

For being a smaller man, Dom’s cock was actually pretty big. But what really got you were the balls. They were  _huge_. You sort of thought you would get pregnant just by looking at them for too long.

So you put them in your mouth.

You knelt on the carpet in front of Dom and licked your lips, looking up at him through your lashes. He eyes were dark with arousal and he combed his fingers through your hair roughly, and that was all the encouragement you needed. 

You jerked him off slowly a couple of times before taking the tip into your mouth. His cock tasted even better than his mouth. You eagerly swirled your tongue around the tip before taking him deeper, and he groaned. 

“Goddamn,” he breathed, and you looked up at him again, bobbing up and down on his dick until it was nice and wet. You usually weren’t into teabagging but it was kind of doing it for you tonight. Unlike Heath, Dom had a meticulously man-scaped groin, and you actually enjoyed giving the family jewels a little love with your tongue before switching back to his cock.

Eventually, you pulled off with a pop and gave him some more strokes with your hand. You looked over at Heath, whose eyes were glazed watching your mouth work and your tits jiggle as you moved up and down. He even had a hand on his dick.

What a good boy.

You stood and gave Dom a lingering kiss before turning to Heath. 

“Move further up,” you instructed, tapping his knee. He scooted back onto the bed until his back was against the wall. You climbed on after him, crawling until you were in between his legs with his cock millimeters from your lips.

You looked over your shoulder and wiggled your ass at Dom. It didn’t take much brain power for him to figure out what you wanted.

You took Heath into your mouth just as Dom crawled behind you, gripping your ass and putting his mouth on your pussy. It wasn’t the best angle for him to eat you out, and he surprised you by turning over onto his back and sliding further in between Heath’s legs. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you onto his face.

Heath’s cock was halfway down your throat, so you could only whine as Dom sucked on your clit leisurely, his tongue slowly moving further downwards so it could dip inside you.

“Feel good, babygirl? You like when Dom eats your pussy?” Heath asked, his voice deep and husky. You’d been practically moaning on his dick the entire time.

“Yes, Daddy,” you answered when you pulled off, panting. Dom had started fucking you with his tongue in earnest, and you knew you had to get somebody in you, stat, or you’d come on his face.

“You ready to fuck, baby?” Heath looked like he was definitely ready. In fact, it looked like he was going  _destroy_  you.

You nodded, crying out as Dom started on your clit again. 

“Well, since Dom is our guest, I think you should have him first,” Heath said, reaching over to the night stand to grab a condom out of his toiletry bag.

“Yes, please,” you sighed, and Dom slid out from underneath you. “I mean, if he wants to?” 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Dom slapped your ass, hard, and you guessed it was kind of a stupid question, considering he’d just been nose deep in your pussy.

Heath tossed Dom the condom and he ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on and gave you a few rough strokes with his fingers, but you were so wet that it wasn’t really necessary. 

He pulled you up by the hips so you were properly on your hands and knees, and he slid in fast, balls-deep in only a couple of seconds.

“Fuck!” you gasped. Doggy style allowed for much deeper penetration, and Dom wasn’t being cautious. Not that you wanted him to be.

Heath didn’t break eye contact with you, and you gave him your best moans and sighs as Dom fucked you hard and fast. Heath stroked himself slowly, but he was more invested in watching you.

You weren’t ready to come yet, and you weren’t ready for Dom to come yet, and you had a brilliant idea that you wanted to test out.

You twisted so you could look at Dom. “Stop for a sec. I want to try something.”

Dom seemed reluctant, but he pulled out, his chest dripping with sweat. Logistically, you didn’t know if this would work, but you had to find out. 

You grabbed another condom and tore it open. You slid it onto Heath’s dick and turned so your back was pressed against his chest. You put your legs on either side of his, so you were in a very, very spread out reverse cowgirl.

You eased onto his dick, easily seating yourself since you’d already been fucked. Your pussy was almost obscenely on display, but it was perfect for your purposes.

“Get over here with that fucking mouth,” you ordered Dom. 

He crawled over and moved to press a kiss to your lips, but you shook your head. “Just like before.” You ran a hand over your pussy for emphasis.

Heath had wrapped his arms around you and was fondling your breasts, and it was obvious that he didn’t care what happened as long as you started moving on his dick soon.

The question was whether Dom would be willing to eat you out with Heath’s cock and balls very close to his face. 

“If you’re good, you’ll be rewarded,” you offered, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Logistically, you found out, it absolutely worked.

Dom was in between your legs, resting on one elbow, and another hand was gripping your thigh. You couldn’t move very well in your position, so Heath had to do most of the work. He fucked up into you slowly, so he didn’t slap Dom in the face with his balls, and Dom sucked your clit even harder than before. 

Dom eventually maneuvered himself so that he could slide his hands under your thighs, and even though that meant he was resting on Heath’s legs, it also meant that he could help Heath bounce you up and down  _and_  suck you off.

You could go faster now, since Dom had a little more control. His head bobbed up and down in the same rhythm you were getting fucked. 

You were in nirvana. You had never made so much noise during sex. Heath’s big thick dick was hitting all those sweet spots inside you and he was gripping your hips so tight and good that you’d probably have marks. Dom’s mouth was working magic, and you were being stimulated in every possible way.

Even though it was a much slower pace than usual, you could feel your orgasm building. 

“Fuck, yes, so…close…” you cried, and Dom and Heath worked in tandem until pleasure rushed through your veins and you shook on Heath’s cock, your muscles clenching around his dick as you came hard.

It felt like it lasted forever, and Dom didn’t take his lips off you until you threaded your fingers in his hair and got him to get up so you could kiss the fuck out of that very talented mouth.

“Good, babygirl?” Heath didn’t wait for an answer. You could barely speak and you were totally boneless, so it was kind of obvious.

You let Heath manhandle you back onto your hands and knees, and you managed not to collapse.  Your face ended up in Dom’s crotch, and that was a happy coincidence, because that is where you wanted your face to be.

You rested on Dom’s thighs as Heath pounded into you and you took Dom’s cock into your mouth. It tasted a lot like the condom he’d been wearing, but there were worse things. 

Adorably, Heath and Dom came at almost exactly the same time, Heath shooting his load inside you and Dom filling your mouth with come as he fucked your face.

The three of you fell onto the bed, and it was like you all had won a foot race at the Olympics- you were drenched in sweat, you were breathing heavily, and you had huge smiles on your faces. 

Your orgasm had been outstanding, and from the looks of Heath and Dom, they’d also had a pretty good time. 

Heath eventually found the energy to go to the bathroom to clean up, and you rolled over so you could rest on Dom’s chest.

“You should know that you were my present tonight,” you said to Dom, grinning.

“Oh?” He ran a hand through your hair, and you could feel your eyes start to droop.

“Heath said I could pick anyone I wanted to take home with us tonight,” you explained sleepily, “And I chose you.”

“I’m honored,” he replied, and you smiled against his chest. 

When Heath was finished, he flicked off the lights and slid under the covers. 

“Erm, I guess I should probably get going,” Dom said, trying to sit up. You whined and pressed him back into the mattress. You were half-asleep and extremely comfortable.

“You can stay here.” Heath sounded exhausted. “You don’t snore do you?”

And that’s how you found yourself pressed against Heath’s side, an arm thrown over his chest, and Dom pressed up behind you, his breath hot on your neck.

You fell asleep thinking about all of the ways you were going to thank Heath-  _Daddy_ \- for this stellar present.


End file.
